1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for making composite structures and, particularly, to a method for making a carbon nanotube composite structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are a novel carbonaceous material and have received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful heat conducting, electrical conducting, and mechanical properties. The carbon nanotubes can be dispersed in a matrix to form a composite material. Then, the composite material can be applied with screen-printing or chemical vapor deposition methods on a substrate to form a carbon nanotube composite material. The carbon nanotube composite material has properties of both the carbon nanotubes and the matrix material.
However, the above-mentioned methods for making the carbon nanotube composite structure have many disadvantages. Firstly, the methods are relatively complex and costly. Secondly, the carbon nanotubes are prone to aggregate in the composite film. Thus, the strength and toughness of the composite film are relatively low. Thirdly, the carbon nanotubes in the composite film are disorganized and not arranged in any particular direction. Thus, the excellent heat and electrical conductivity properties of carbon nanotubes cannot be fully utilized.
What is needed, therefore, is a carbon nanotube composite structure and method for making the same in which cheaper and a higher quality carbon nanotube composite structure than presently available is produced.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present carbon nanotube composite structure and method for making the same, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.